1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wireless mouse and more particularly to a wireless mouse which is activated or deactivated by use of an electronic switch circuit.
2. Related Prior Art
Wireless mice are known in the art. Such wireless mice are typically configured for inputting commands to host computers. Basically, the wireless mouse includes a mouse body and a receiver. Normally, when not in use, the receiver of the wireless mouse is received in a port of the mouse body. However, when a user needs to use the wireless mouse, the receiver can be detached from the mouse body and then attached to a connector port of the host computer to serve as a communication interface between the wireless mouse and the host computer. Additionally, since the wireless mouse is a high power consumptive device, a power switch may be included on bottom or side surface of the mouse body so that the wireless mouse may be turned off via the power switch for saving energy while not in use. Therefore, in virtue of the power switch exposed outside the mouse body, a user can manipulate the power switch of the wireless mouse from outside.
Another type of wireless mice has its receiver mounted inside the mouse body in such a way that the wireless mouse can be turned off by simply inserting the receiver into a port of the mouse body or otherwise be powered on by withdrawing the same from the port. Two such wireless mice are described in TW Pat. No. 545648 and TW Publication No. 200727159. As shown in the prior art, when the wireless mouse is not in use, the receiver will be placed in the port of the mouse body for store and simultaneously touches the power switch, which is located inside the mouse body, and thereby cuts off the power for the mouse body. On the contrary, when a user needs to use the wireless mouse, the receiver can be withdrawn from the port of the mouse body to switch the wireless mouse on.